De père inconnu
by naughtymily
Summary: La guerre est finie. Harry est devenu Sociomage et s'occuppe d'une jeune fille Angela. Celle ci a de grave problèmes qui vont le faire douter de ses sentiments envers un jeune homme blond devenu son ami et bien plus : Draco Malfoy.


_Disclamer : Malheureusement les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne touche aucun argent avec cette histoire._

_Note de l'auteur : 1) Ceci est mon 1__er__ OS et surtout mon 1__er__ lemon alors soyez indulgents !_

_ 2) Cette histoire parle d'un couple homosexuel alors ceux que ça dérange savent ce qu'ils leur reste à faire ! Je ne les retiens pas !_

* * *

DE PERE INCONNU

La guerre magique était terminée depuis déjà quelques années. Harry Potter avait vaincu le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps et le monde sorcier se remettait lentement. Si Harry avait envisagé la carrière d'Auror à sa sortie de Poudlard, il y avait renoncé en voyant toutes les atrocités de la guerre de très près. Et si les blessures physiques parvenaient à être guéries, les blessures psychologiques et les familles brisées étaient encore plus nombreuses et beaucoup plus dures à soigner. C'est pourquoi Harry était devenu assistant sociomage (l'équivalent de l'assistante sociale moldu). Et en ce matin de printemps, il était dans le cabinet de médicomage de son amie Hermione Weasley, anciennement Granger, en compagnie d'une de ses patientes. Harry expliqua le cas de la jeune femme à Hermione :

- Elle s'appelle Angela Black. Elle est souffrante depuis des mois. Cette nuit, elle s'est évanouie et son médicomage habituel a conseillé l'hospitalisation.

- Black ? C'est une de tes lointaines parentes Harry ? questionna Hermione.

- Non, malheureusement. C'est une fille de moldu. Elle a étudiée à Beaubaton. Toute sa famille a été tuée pendant la guerre. Je la connais depuis un mois. Je sais qu'elle a dû laisser son travail pour des raisons de santé.

- Angela, avez-vous subit une opération au cours des six derniers mois ? interrogea Hermione.

La réponse de la jeune femme fut hésitante.

- Non … pas d'opération.

Le visage d'Hermione se fit plus grave.

- Pas de maternité interrompue par hasard ?

Angela rougit. Hermione dit doucement.

- C'est ça ? Tous les symptômes s'expliquent.

Harry s'approcha d'Angela.

- Angela ! Vous ne m'en aviez rien dit. Votre médicomage lui-même l'ignorait.

Hermione demanda l'air soucieuse.

- Vous vous êtes adressée à un médecin moldu c'est ça ?

Harry regarda son amie l'air interrogateur.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi l'avortement était interdit chez les sorciers alors que chez les moldus il est parfaitement légal sous certaines conditions ?

Harry secoua la tête. Malgré le nombre d'années passées dans ce monde certaines choses restaient pour lui un mystère.

- Tout simplement parce que lors d'un avortement sorcier l'embryon retire toute sa magie à sa mère et si celle-ci est de « sang pur » elle meurt instantanément. Il n'y a rien à faire pour empêcher cela. Dans le cas d'Angela, sa magie lui a bien été enlevée mais étant de parents moldus le processus est plus long. Toutefois si on ne fait rien… Je vais de ce pas lui préparer une chambre.

Et elle quitta la pièce. Harry questionna alors Angela.

- Votre petit ami est lui-même sorcier ?

- Oui.

- Et il est au courant ?

- Oui… il le savait.

Harry remarqua l'emploi du passé et posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutient.

- Il « savait ». Car il vous a quitté n'est ce pas ? En effet, je n'ai vu personne chez vous ces jours derniers. Dites moi qui c'est et j'irais…

- Je ne sais pas !

- Comment vous ne savez pas ?

- Il m'avait donné un nom mais ce n'était pas le sien. Ce n'est le nom de personne. Christopher Kane, 16 allée des Merisiers, Londres. D'abord j'ai découvert que dans cette rue, il n'y avait pas de numéro 16. Puis comme mes hiboux revenaient sans avoir pu distribuer mes lettres je me suis également aperçus que le nom aussi était faux.

C'est sur ces mots qu'Hermione revint dans la chambre. Elle prit la parole.

- Tout est prêt pour l'hospitalisation, vous serez soignée convenablement. Harry je vais te demander de nous laisser. Angela est en de bonnes mains.

Le jeune homme brun sourit, embrassa Hermione et après un petit salut à Angela, il quitta Sainte-Mangouste.

Il regarda sa montre : 11h. Il avait juste le temps de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour disputer le match amical qui avait lieu tous les mercredi avec quelques uns de ses anciens camarades.

Sur le chemin il s'interrogeait.

- Faut-il qu'il y ait des salauds ! Profiter ainsi d'une pauvre fille : faux nom et fausse adresse ! Comment peut on être aussi ignoble !

Bien sûr, il en avait vu d'autres au cours de la guerre mais c'était plus fort que lui, cette injustice le révoltait.

Sur ces entrefaites, il parvint au stade et croisa l'un de ses coéquipiers Seamus Finnigan.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Seamus. Draco et Pansy ne sont pas là ?

En effet aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Draco était devenu un espion pour l'ordre au cours de la guerre et son rôle avait été capital pour l'issue finale. Harry était son seul intermédiaire et ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés au point de devenir d'excellents amis. Pansy quant à elle avait suivis les traces de Draco.

Seamus répondit :

- Ils doivent roucouler quelque part. C'est compréhensible ! Ils se marient dans une semaine !

- Oui, reconnu doucement Harry, d'ici quelques jours.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Il songea :

- Pourquoi me sentir blesser par ce mariage ? Draco et Pansy s'aiment depuis longtemps. Je suis stupide de penser que Draco puisse…

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par Seamus qui poursuivit :

- Ils ont raison de se marier. Vois comme nous sommes heureux Ginny et moi, même si nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord. A quand ton tour ?

- J'ai bien le temps, répliqua Harry.

Seamus allait répondre quand le couple dont il était question débarqua sur le terrain main dans la main. Seamus s'écria :

- Les voilà ! Allons, dépêchez vous ! A deux heures je dois reprendre le travail et Harry aussi !

- Le temps de nous changer et nous sommes à vous, répliqua Draco.

Et en effet quelques temps plus tard le match battait son plein. Harry était comme toujours attrapeur face à Draco mais ce dernier attrapa facilement le vif tant le brun était déconcentré et peu dans son assiette. Seamus lui en fit la remarque.

- Excusez moi, répondit Harry. Je ne suis pas en forme aujourd'hui. Ginny, prend ma place et continuez sans moi.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le stade a nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je trouverais un prétexte pour ne plus venir puisque je ne peux pas supporter le bonheur de Draco et Pansy !

Soudain devant lui surgit Draco. Le blond ne dit pas un mot mais s'approcha lentement d'Harry qui était comme paralysé face au regard gris du jeune Malefoy. Draco saisit le brun par les épaules l'enlaça et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut tout d'abord un baiser timide. La langue de Draco caressa les lèvres serrées du brun demandant gentiment le passage qui lui fut bientôt accordée avec joie. La langue du blond pénétra la bouche du brun et le baiser devint passionné.

Harry avait l'impression de rêver, jamais dans ses désirs les plus fous il n'aurait espéré un tel baiser. Mais il redescendit brusquement sur terre et s'arracha à l'étreinte à regret.

- Draco ! Tu es fou !

- Oui, répliqua le blond, depuis trois jours. Depuis que j'ai découvert que tu m'aimais. Cette révélation a bouleversée ma vie !

- Mais tu épouses Pansy la semaine prochaine !

- Crois tu que je ne le sache pas ! Mais je ne l'aime pas. Du moins pas de cette manière. Si je l'épouse c'est uniquement pour respecter les vœux de ma mère et pour t'oublier.

Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Oui, tu m'as bien entendu : pour t'oublier _**TOI. **_ Toi le sauveur du monde magique que je pensais hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles et donc hors de ma portée. Jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahit ? questionna Harry, ne cherchant même pas à nier, c'était inutile.

- Peu de chose. Ton attitude envers moi n'a pas changé. C'est une remarque d'Hermione disant que parfois tu avais l'air sur une autre planète qui m'a poussé à t'observer plus attentivement et j'ai alors remarqué que tu avais cet air uniquement lorsque tu me regardais en pensant que je ne te voyais pas. Et j'ai alors compris que peut être tu m'aimais et tu viens de me le confirmer.

Il serra de nouveau Harry dans ses bras mais celui-ci se dégagea.

- C'est une folie ! Pansy est mon amie !

- Harry, je sais tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas me taire maintenant que je sais que tu m'ai…

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Assez ! Rejoignons les autres. Ils nous cherchent peut-être.

Draco malgré quelques résistances obtempéra et la partie reprit. A 14h Draco et Seamus quittèrent définitivement le stade, non sans un regard lourd de sous entendus en direction d'Harry de la part du blond.

Harry lui était toujours sous le choc mais presque euphorique. Il songea :

- Draco m'aime ! Mais c'est impossible… Il doit épouser Pansy samedi !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Pansy elle-même. Brune et souriante, habillée à la dernière mode, la jeune fille était l'archétype de la jeune sorcière sur d'elle et à qui tout réussit. La fortune familiale lui permettait de vivre sans se soucier de l'avenir et elle en profitait largement.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui Harry ? Tu permets que je t'accompagne ?

- Je vais à Sainte-Mangouste, voir une jeune sorcière que j'ai fait admettre ce matin.

- Alors je te suis. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que pouvait être ta vie professionnelle. Je crois que cela doit être très intéressant. Même si j'ai connu la guerre depuis qu'elle est finie je suis oisive. Parle moi de la jeune fille que nous allons voir…

- Elle s'appelle Angela…

Pendant le trajet somme toute très court, Harry relata à son amie ce qu'il savait de la vie d'Angela. Arrivés à Sainte-Mangouste, ils croisèrent Hermione au détour d'un couloir. Elle salua Pansy puis Harry lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Alors Hermione que peux tu me dire ?

- Hélas rien de bon ! Il était trop tard pour l'hospitalisation. Maintenant il n'y a plus rien à faire. Naturellement cette pauvre petite ne le sait pas.

- Pauvre Angela ! soupira Harry.

Il reprit bonne figure avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de la malade en compagnie de Pansy.

- Voici mon amie Pansy, la présenta Harry. Elle a tenu à m'accompagner. Comment vous sentez vous Angela ?

- Mieux… J'ai été stupide de ne pas venir ici plus tôt.

La visite fut brève, Angela se fatiguant très vite. Harry et Pansy allaient partir quand Angela retint Harry.

- Harry… Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose.

Comprenant que la mourante souhaitait être seule avec son ami, Pansy s'éclipsa en disant :

- Je t'attends en bas dans le hall.

A peine eut-elle quittée la chambre qu'Angela murmura :

- Maintenant je sais qui « il » est ! C'est le fiancé de votre amie.

Harry fut abasourdit.

- Draco ? C'est impossible !

- J'en suis sûre ! Dites lui que je ne lui ferai pas d'ennui. Mais je voudrais qu'il vienne me voir, au moins une fois. Amenez le moi, je vous en prie.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord et quitta l'hôpital bouleversé sans même penser à saluer Hermione. Il retrouva Pansy dans le hall et tous deux rentrèrent chez eux.

Pansy vit bien que Harry n'était pas dans son état normal mais elle mis cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude et lui rappela qu'il dînait chez elle ce soir en compagnie de Draco. Harry esquissa mais il pensait :

- C'était Draco ! Il s'est conduit de façon indigne !

La journée passa lentement aux yeux d'Harry et le soir chez Pansy, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas demander sur le champ des explications au blond.

- Il nierait tout ! Non je dois le confronter directement à Angela. Quand je pense qu'il joue au « parfait fiancé »… le « brave garçon » qui s'accorde des distractions en évitant les ennuis. C'est si facile de donner un faux nom !

Pour Harry la soirée fut longue et difficile. Enfin vint l'heure de prendre congé. Draco se proposa de le raccompagner. Dès qu'ils furent seuls le blond s'écria :

- Enfin seuls ! Si tu n'étais pas venu ce soir, je serais allé te chercher chez toi.

Harry parvint difficilement à feindre l'indifférence mais répliqua :

- Maintenant je dois passer à Sainte-Mangouste, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Draco voulut le laisser devant la petite boutique miteuse cachant l'entrée aux moldus.

- Nous voici arrivés, je t'attends.

- Non je t'en prie viens avec moi.

Alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux l'ascenseur en direction de l'étage où se trouvait la chambre d'Angela, Harry songeait :

- L'avertir serait une erreur. Il trouverait mille excuses pour ne pas me suivre. Quand il se trouvera devant elle alors…

Au moment où ils parvinrent devant la porte de la chambre, Hermione en sortit le visage grave. Harry la questionna aussitôt.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?

- Une embolie. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir de la sauver mais on ne s'attendait pas à une fin aussi rapide. Elle est dans le coma.

Et au moment où les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre, l'infirmière au chevet de la malade se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

- Elle est morte ! La pauvre petite a finie de souffrir !

Draco regarda la jeune fille qui reposait tranquillement dans le lit et dit d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

- C'est terrible de mourir aussi jeune !

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial :

- Epargne moi cette comédie. Tu as compris maintenant pourquoi je t'ai amené ici, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te faire assister à sa mort.

Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Tu l'as vue, non ? Angela, la fille que tu as odieusement trompée, abandonnée…

Le ton monta et ils quittèrent l'hôpital pour éviter de gêner les malades. La discussion repris sur le trottoir. La voix de Harry s'éleva accusatrice.

- Angela, oui, celle par qui tu te faisais passé pour Christopher Kane. Elle est morte à cause de toi ! Victime de sa crédulité !

Draco tenta de protester :

- Mais je ne connais pas cette fille !

Mais Harry ne voulut rien entendre et poursuivit :

- Ecoute ! Je peux comprendre que, sans en imaginer les suites, tu aies eu une aventure avec cette pauvre gosse… Mais ton cynisme…

- Assez Harry ! Tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une preuve à l'appui de tes accusations.

Harry soupira.

- C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas de preuve. Je n'avais que la parole d'Angela et elle est morte.

Draco posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Cette fille t'avais dit ?...

- Que c'était toi qui s'étais présenté sous le nom de Christopher Kane. Toi qui as disparu quand tu as su qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Draco s'écria :

- Elle mentait ou elle se trompait ! Me crois tu capable d'une chose pareille ?

- Je croyais te connaître mais je n'en suis plus si sur… Après tout tu es Draco Malfoy, tu n'es pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion…

Il ajouta d'une voix amère :

- Et lassé des jeunes filles tu tentes de me séduire moi… Après tout quoi de plus glorieux que le sauveur du monde sorcier à son tableau de chasse. Tu m'aurais sans doute abandonné tout comme Angela une fois lassé tandis que tu virais heureux avec ta riche épouse.

Draco pâlit et resta comme pétrifié par cette terrible accusation :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi !

Et sur ces mots il se détourna et transplana laissant Harry plongé dans ses pensées.

- Maintenant, il lui est facile de tout nier, de paraître indigné. Qui le démentirait ? Il l'a dit lui-même : il n'y a pas de preuves.

Le lendemain, Draco rejoignit le terrain de quiditch à l'heure habituelle et y trouva Seamus et Pansy qui l'attendaient en compagnie du reste de l'équipe. Pansy s'élança vers lui et le questionna :

- Draco chéri ! Que s'est-il passé entre Harry et toi ? Il m'a prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas et que tu savais pourquoi.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit et il répliqua :

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à devenir fou. Il m'a accusé d'une chose monstrueuse.

Pansy se jeta dans ses bras en clamant :

- Toi ? Je ne le croirais jamais !

Pendant ce temps, Harry était seul chez lui. Allongé sur son divan il réfléchissait :

- J'aurais du tout dire à Pansy, lui ouvrir les yeux sur celui qu'elle va épouser.

Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes car malgré tout il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer le blond.

- Quand il m'a embrassé hier, je me suis cru au paradis. Alors qu'il ne cherchait que de nouvelles sensations et une façon de prendre son pied avant de se ranger et d'épouser Miss Perfection !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées cyniques par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il sécha ses larmes et ouvrit. Draco ce tenait devant lui.

- Toi ? Que veux tu ?

Le blond répliqua :

- Te parler. Je suis allé au stade et Pansy m'a rapporté votre conversation.

Sur ces mots il pénétra dans l'appartement.

- De mon côté, je lui ai rapporté tes accusations. Elle en est restée bouleversée, mais elle m'estime trop pour me croire capable d'une telle bassesse. Elle pense, elle aussi, qu'Angela s'est trompé.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil face au canapé où Draco avait pris place et dit dédaigneusement :

- Dans ce cas que viens tu faire ici ? Son opinion seule doit compter pour toi puisqu'elle sera ta femme !

Draco se leva d'un bond :

- J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Tu n'as aucune preuve pour m'accuser et moi j'en ai pour me défendre. Ces preuves là nous pourrions les trouver chez Angela ! Tu sais où elle habitait alors allons y. Nous trouverons quelque chose, des photos, des lettres ! Cet homme doit bien avoir laissé quelques traces de son passage !

Harry répliqua froidement :

- Cela regarde les Aurors et le ministère. Maintenant je te prie de me laisser seul.

Draco obtempéra bien qu'à contre cœur mais près d'une demi heure après son départ, Harry ne cessait de repenser à ces paroles :

- Et si Angela s'était trompée ? Cet homme pourrait avoir en effet laissé des indices chez elle.

Il hésite mais se décide enfin à transplaner au pied de son immeuble situé pas très loin du chemin de traverse. Il songea :

- Je vais juste jeter un œil… Je ne dois négliger aucune chance.

L'appartement dans lequel pénétra Harry tenait en fait plus de la petite chambre. Peu de meubles et peu d'effets personnels. Alors que le jeune homme allait commencé son inspection un clac caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit et Draco apparut devant lui.

- Toi ? Comment as-tu pu venir ? Tu connaissais l'adresse ?

- Non. Je t'ai tout simplement suivit en espérant que tu me conduirais ici. Et peu m'importe que tu aies voulu t'y rendre seul. Maintenant que j'y suis à mon tour je trouverais ce que je cherche coûte que coûte.

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer et ils cherchèrent donc ensemble. Ils vidèrent tous les tiroir, cherchèrent dans les moindres recoins mais ne trouvèrent rien. Draco soupira :

- C'est naturel… Ce type lui avait donné un faux nom. Il est donc logique qu'il ait veillé à ce que rien ne puisse révéler sa véritable identité. Mais en attendant, cette fille est morte en m'accusant moi ! C'est à devenir fou ! Que t'as-t-elle dit de précis ? A-t-elle prononcé mon nom ?

Harry réfléchit un bref instant et répliqua :

- Non. J'étais allé la voir accompagné de Pansy. Mais elle demanda de rester seule avec moi et c'est alors qu'elle m'a dit : " Christopher était le fiancé de votre amie". C'est tout. Sur le moment je n'ai pas insisté car Pansy m'attendait dehors. Je pensais en apprendre d'avantage plus tard. Hélas ! Tu sais pourquoi ce ne fut pas possible.

Un long silence s'installa puis Draco se ressaisit enfin.

- Il faut que j'aile travailler. S'il y avait du nouveau, je te demande de me contacter par cheminette chez moi.

Puis il sortit. Harry fit de même mais avant de rentrer chez lui il retourna à l'hôpital. Une infirmière lui remit les quelques objets qu'avait avec elle la jeune morte. Un petit sac et un colis de vêtements. Harry rentra chez lui et ouvrit le sac. Il y découvrit un peu d'argent et surtout une lettre. Une enveloppe que jamais personne n'a ouverte.

_Monsieur Christopher Kane_

_14 rue des Merisiers_

_Londres_

Le nom clignotait signifiant que le destinataire était inconnu. Harry réfléchit :

- Mon devoir serait de la porter au bureau des Aurors. Mais… si je la lis avant, cela ne changera rien. Après tout, c'est à moi qu'elle a été remise.

Finalement il se décida et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_12 Février_

_Cher Christopher,_

_Hier soir, je t'ai revu et je sais maintenant où tu habites. Tu étais avec une autre. Très belle : du type de femme que l'on épouse. Vous êtes apparu en transplanant et vous avez pénétré dans l'immeuble. Puis j'ai vu s'allumer les lumières du second étage et j'ai vu vos ombres derrière les rideaux. Je suis partie incapable de supporter ce spectacle. Je ne t'écris pas pour te menacer. J'ai ma part de responsabilité, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Après l'opération que tu sais, je ne me porte pas bien. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. _

_Angela_

Harry soupira :

- Pauvre Angela ! Quand le hibou lui a ramené la lettre, elle a compris que non seulement l'adresse mais aussi le nom qu'il lui avait donné était faux ! Christopher Kane n'existait pas ! Mais comment a-t-elle pu identifier Draco ? Elle doit vraiment avoir fait une erreur !

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit dans l'allée des Merisiers devant le numéro 14. Il s'agissait en effet d'un petit immeuble de cinq étages et alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans le hall, une voix le fit se retourner.

- Harry ! Tu m'apportes des nouvelles ?

- Draco ! Mais… comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

- J'ai un studio depuis le mois de juin. Ignorais tu que j'avais quitté le cabinet d'avocat Ionis pour me mettre à mon compte ? Seamus, lui est resté avec eux mais j'ai préféré voler de mes propres ailes.

Harry questionna la voix tremblante :

- Et ton studio est au deuxième étage ?

- Oui.

Harry pâlit brusquement mais Draco sans paraître s'en apercevoir poursuivit :

- Tu veux monter ?

- Non… merci… balbutia Harry. J'ai un rendez vous… Je suis déjà en retard…

Il s'éloigna en hâte, fuyant, éperdu et bouleversé en songeant :

- Mon dieu ! Il habite ici ! Au second étage ! Angela ne s'était donc pas trompée ! Voilà pourquoi il voulait tout fouiller chez elle. Il savait qu'elle avait gardé ses lettres et il les cherchait.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Sans plus tergiverser, il transplana au ministère de la magie.

L'après midi de ce même jour, Harry avait fait son devoir et dénoncé Draco mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désespéré et allongé sur son canapé il pleurait à chaudes larmes. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Il alla ouvrir et Pansy entra furieuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Les Aurors sont venus chercher Draco cette après midi. Tu dois être fou pour le dénoncer sur les seules déclarations d'une malheureuse qui s'est évidement trompée !

Harry redressa la tête et répliqua :

- Trompée ? Moi, je suis sûr du contraire.

Le ton de Pansy se fit plus dur :

- Tu n'as pas pensé que tu le ruinais avec cette stupide dénonciation ? Notre mariage doit avoir lieu samedi !

Harry la dévisagea incrédule :

- Tu serais disposée à l'épouser malgré ce soupçon ?

Pansy eut un petit rire et affirma froidement :

- Moi, je n'ai pas de soupçons ! Car je l'aime et je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta l'appartement et rentra chez elle laissant Harry à ses doutes.

La jeune fille habitait avec sa mère et elle trouva cette dernière en train de lire dans le salon.

- Maman, Draco a-t-il cherché à me joindre pendant mon absence ?

- Non, mais que se passe-t-il ? Il t'a envoyé un hibou peu après midi et depuis ce moment, tu n'es plus toi-même…

- Ce n'est rien… Seulement une stupidité de cet abruti de Potty ! Juste à la veille de mon mariage ! Si jamais Draco arrive ou appelle par cheminette, je suis dans ma chambre. Je vais tacher de me reposer.

Mais elle ne pu fermer l'œil tant son anxiété était grande.

- On ne peut rien lui faire. Il n'y a pas de preuve. Mais alors pourquoi le retiennent-ils si longtemps ? Et lui, pourquoi me laisse-t-il sans nouvelles ?

Finalement, Draco ne se présenta qu'assez tard. Sitôt seule avec lui, Pansy l'interrogea :

- Enfin mon chéri ! Je ne savais plus que penser !

- J'étais dans de beaux draps. Pense tu moi un fils d'ancien mangemort ! L'occasion était trop belle ! Mais ils ont découvert une lettre, preuve irrécusable, et pour moi le salut.

Pansy se jeta dans ses bras en balbutiant :

- Mon amour quel soulagement !

Draco poursuivit :

- Angela avait vu son Christopher Kane le soir du 11 février. Or, j'ai pu démontrer que du 7 au 15 février j'étais à Poudlard pour la semaine orientation carrière. Et de plus le 11 au soir avait lieu un bal auquel j'ai bien été obligé d'assister. Je ne pouvais donc pas être à Londres ce soir là.

Pansy l'embrassa :

- J'étais sûre que cette fille s'était trompée.

Draco la repoussa et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Non. Elle ne s'était pas trompée du tout.

- Mais… Comment ? Tu viens de dire…

- Angela n'a jamais affirmé m'avoir vu moi. Elle a seulement dit avoir vu son ami entrer dans mon studio avec toi, le soir du 11 février, alors que j'étais au fin fond de l'écosse.

Il s'éloigna de la jeune fille et poursuivit d'un ton accusateur :

- J'avais laissé ma clé à Seamus, Angela vous a vu ensemble !

Pansy fit mine de réfléchir :

- Oui… Maintenant que j'y pense, nous sommes allés chez toi un soir, pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

Draco eut un rire cynique :

-Non, Pansy. Angela n'était pas innocente au point de tenir pour fiancés un homme et une femme uniquement parce qu'ils étaient ensembles, un soir. Elle l'a cru parce que vous vous comportiez en fiancés, mais il serait plus juste de dire en amants.

Son ton se fit plus amer.

- Une aventure… Une de ces aventures qu'un homme marié comme Seamus, ne laisse pas échapper. Une aventure qui donne un peu de piquant à la vie d'une jeune fille qui a tout et qui s'ennuie.

Pansy tenta de protester :

- Draco, je t'assure… Je te jure…

Le blond la repoussa violement :

- Ne jure pas. Pourquoi crois tu que j'aie tant tardé à venir ? On m'a relâché presque immédiatement ! Mais j'ai attendu que Seamus soit interrogé à son tour. Et il a fini par avouer.

Et laissant une Pansy en pleure le suppliant de comprendre, il tourna les talons et quitta définitivement l'appartement. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver Harry et lui fournir des explications. Mais lorsqu'il transplana devant l'appartement du brun et que celui-ci lui ouvrit les yeux rougis par les larmes, il n'eut soudain plus aucune envie de parler. Et devant un Harry incrédule, il le saisit dans ses bras et l'embrassa éperdument.

Le brun d'abord surpris, tenta de le repousser pour avoir une explication.

- Plus tard… murmura Draco.

Et il reprit les lèvres d'Harry qui submergé par la passion de son baiser rendit les armes et ne put que gémir de désir. Ils basculèrent tous deux sur le canapé, enlacés et ne semblant pas vouloir se lâcher. Puis Draco laissa ses lèvres descendre le long de la mâchoire d'Harry puis dans son cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Harry poussa de petits gémissements qui se transformèrent en cris quand le blond saisit un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres et le mordilla doucement. Les mains du brun partir à leur tour à la découverte du corps qui le surplombait et arrachèrent plus qu'elles n'ôtèrent la chemise de Draco. Leurs torses nus entrèrent en contact et ils gémirent de concert.

Leurs pantalons leur semblaient être devenus trop étroits et Harry les fit disparaître d'un simple mouvement de main. Draco lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Harry souffla entre deux baisers :

- Magie sans baguette… C'est parfois très utile !

Draco sourit. Puis il repartit à la découverte du corps totalement offert sous lui. Harry ne su bientôt plus où il se trouvait : les mains et la bouche de Draco semblaient être de partout sauf à l'endroit où il les désirait plus que tout. Il gémit :

- Draco… Je t'en pris…

- Oui Harry ? Que veux-tu ?

- Tu le sais… S'il te plait…

Draco eut un sourire sadique.

- Je veux t'entendre le dire.

Harry rendit les armes.

- Suce moi je t'en pris !

Draco ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et saisit la verge du brun qu'il engloutit jusqu'à la garde. Harry poussa un véritable rugissement. C'était divin. Il avait l'impression que le blond allait l'avaler tout entier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il soit au bord de l'explosion. Draco le sentant enfonça précautionneusement un doigt en lui puis ne ressentant aucune résistance deux puis trois. Harry grimaça un peu à cette dernière intrusion mais les caresses sur sa verge eurent tout fait de lui faire oublier les doigts de Draco. Soudain il ne ressentit plus rien.

- Que…

Mais Draco le saisit par les hanches et s'enfonça lentement en lui. Harry cru qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Et lorsque la verge du blond heurta sa prostate, il hurla.

De son coté, Draco était sur le point de jouir tant Harry était étroit. Il saisit la verge du brun et le masturba lentement tout en accentuant ses coups de reins les yeux plongés dans les siens. La jouissance les saisit au même instant et Draco retomba sur le torse d'Harry épuisé. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle félicité.

De son coté, Harry était sur un petit nuage. Il n'en redescendit qu'en sentant Draco se retirer et s'allonger à ses côtés. Le blond le serra dans ses bras et Harry posa la tête sur son torse en reprenant lentement son souffle. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il trouva la force de lui demander des explications. Draco l'éclaira :

- J'ai eu des soupçons quand tu m'as dit qu'Angela ne parlait pas formellement de moi mais du "fiancé" de Pansy. Je savais que ce n'était pas moi. L'unique explication était donc que Sandrine me trahissait. Je n'ai compris qui était cet autre qu'à la lecture de la lettre que tu as remise aux aurors.

Harry réfléchit :

- Pansy devait également avoir compris de qui il s'agissait. C'est pour cela qu'elle est venue me faire cette scène après ta convocation. Elle craignait que tu ne découvres la vérité. Pauvre Ginny.

Draco l'embrassa tendrement puis Harry le repoussa et soupira :

- Quand je pense que je t'ai soupçonné !

Draco sourit :

- Mon ange, l'angoisse que j'ai éprouvée devant tes accusations a, au moins, servi à me faire comprendre à quel point je t'aimais. Il fallait absolument éclaircir ce mystère puisque ton mépris m'était insupportable. Le fait que Pansy "me croyait" ne me touchait pas. Non, je t'aimais déjà.

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire sur le passé, il fallait maintenant parler de l'avenir. Et il s'annonçait radieux.

FIN

* * *

_Voilà mon premier OS avec mon premier lemon terminé ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je vous dis à bientôt. Et laissez moi des rewiews pour me dire si vous avez aimé. Bises_


End file.
